Sacred
by Tenshi-Oro-Kun
Summary: Old childhood friends, Kisame and Itachi find themselves sharing a university dorm room after almost ten years of separation. The two pick up their friendship where they left off but it soon becomes more than what they first inticipated. KisaIta AU


Tenshi-Oro-Kun: Well, as it turns out, Amber and I had too much candy last night, stayed up all hours of the bloody night and then this morning, decided to write a collab fic XD.

Amber-M: XD Not the first time I've done this but first time with Tenshi. We spent two hours on the Jashin damned plot but surprisingly that's not really a lot. So yeah we have this all planned out and will HOPEFULLY upate regularly.

Tenshi-Oro-Kun: I'll still be working on my other fic though (PuppetXWeasel) but I've decided to discontinue my Death Note fic for the time being.

Amber-M: So go on and read! XD

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Towards the very end of my middle school experience, I befriended the weirdest kid in existence. His name was Itachi Uchiha; he was apparently the most intelligent student in his previous school, so when he came to my school, Ocean View Middle, he skipped seventh grade and was put in my grade eighth class.

Itachi had a somewhat eccentric appearance compared to the other students; he wore large, square, black framed glasses, tight, form-fitting jeans and either a very tight black t-shirt or a large, baggy sweater that hung off of his tiny frame. I however, wore what most of the other students wore; a loose t-shirt and blue jeans.

Other than his obvious intellectual status and odd fashion sense, he was a very sickly little child; he appeared so frail that even the slightest breeze could blow him over. He was also sick on a regular basis but still managed to maintain his perfect average of ninety-three point five.

For some strange reason, I always found myself staring at the younger boy that I shared my class with, yet I could never place why. After a while, I gave up trying to figure it out and made the first move to establish our friendship.

It was a rather chilly Tuesday afternoon in the Science lab and apparently we were supposed to be studying chemical bonding in basic chemical reactions. But I had no idea how to do so. Being the idiot that I was, I sat there, staring dumbfounded at the equipment. I was snapped out of my dazed trance by a sudden commanding bark from the teacher, telling us to partner up. I immediately stood up and scanned my classroom for someone that at least might know what they were doing; to my unpleasant surprise, nearly everyone had a partner already.

My only options at this point were to partner up with Haruka, the class idiot who normally ate glue as a past time in Art class, or Itachi, the class genius/outcast freak. Guess who I chose? I gathered my text books and supplies and made my way through the crowded room to where my potential partner was sitting in the front.

I cautiously set my books down on the counter space next to him and tapped his shoulder, "Excuse me?" I said as politely as I could. He lifted his head from his book and stared up at me through large spectacles.

"Yes?" He questioned, while shutting his overly-huge text.

"Do you already have a partner?" I asked, praying that the answer was no or be condemned to glue-boy.

He merely shook his head and motioned me to sit down. I did as instructed and opened my own text book to the correct page; that much I was sure of. "So you're Itachi, right?" I asked, trying to break the proverbial ice that wedged itself between us.

"Hn." He replied with a monosyllabic word. At the time, I wasn't exactly sure if I should take that as a good answer or a bad one but at least he had agreed to be my partner.

"My name's Kisame Hoshigaki." I offered, still trying to get at least a real word from him.

He was completely silent for a moment and then said, "Pleasure meeting you, Kisame." At first, I thought he was way too polite for someone of his age but then I realized that he sincerely meant it.

I smiled at him, causing a slight blush to adorn his ivory cheeks; I thought it was rather cute. He quickly looked away and opened his text book to the section we were studying, read a few lines and began the experiment. It was a really basic, simple procedure of mixing vinegar and baking soda and observing the reaction.

Maybe we put in too much baking soda because it literally exploded and hit me right in the face. I yelled out in pain as the stinging substance burned my retinas, it was so horrible that I didn't even notice that someone grabbed my wrist and started to lead me away until I was actually walking.

All of a sudden, I was forcefully -yet very gently- sat down on a chair. I heard water running in the background and before I knew it, I felt a hand remove my hands from my eyes and a wet cloth replaced them. The mysterious person worked in silence, swiftly washing away the diabolical residue.

Once it was gone and I was able to open my eyes again, the first thing I saw was a faint outline of the person who helped me. I could barely make out who it was at first but as my eyes adjusted, I realized that it was none other than Itachi.

He gently wiped the side of my face with the wet cloth, attempting to rid my skin of the foul-smelling liquid. After a while he said, "Try to be more careful next time, alright?"

I didn't know how to react for a moment but then I just nodded and mumbled a quiet, "Sorry." and that's how my friendship with Itachi began.

As the year progressed, we became even better friends but after eighth grade, I never saw Itachi again.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Amber-M: So how'd ya like? Oh and this chapter and the epilogue are going to be the ONLY ONES in first person. The rest will be in third person.

Tenshi-Oro-Kun: Hope you enjoyed it ^^.


End file.
